WITCH vs Winx
by KT cupcake
Summary: What will happen when evil takes things to a whole new level and both Winx and W.I.T.C.H must unite in harmony to protect both earth and there plants. Will they be in harmony or fight against each other!
1. Chapter 1

_**Winx Club meets W.I.T.C.H!**_

**Summary: What will happen when evil takes things to a whole new level and both Winx and W.I.T.C.H must unite in harmony to protect both earth and there plants. Will they be in harmony or fight against each other?!**

**Okay so this is my first Fanfiction I really hope you guys like it :D**

**W.I.T.C.H**

Another day at Sheffield institute with the same boring old lessons for the Guardians of the veil. **BRINGGGGG**

Irma, Hay-lin, Taranee all walked out of history class together. "Wow that lesson was boring about Roman myths, we shouldn't even be learning it if it was a myth!" Irma said while sighing. "I thought it was great I can't wait to do the homework tonight!" Taranee said excitedly "Will her brain never stop" Irma tiredly said. They were walking towards Cornelia and Will who just came out of maths, "Lets go to the silver dragon and go to Meridean!" Hay-lin jumped around "Calm down Air Guardian we can go" Will laughed.

**WINX**

The classes had finished for the winx, they went back to there room to relax. "That invisibility spell was hard!" Stella said sounding exhausted, "Well I thought it was easy" Techna said grinning in her glory. Stella suddenly threw a pillow and it hit Techna in the face, all the girls burst out laughing while Techna was pouting.**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** "I wonder who that could be?" asked Flora as she walked over to the door, she opened the door to find Griselda "You 6 come with me Mrs Faragonda would like to see you. Now! Quick sharp" the girls scurried off to her office.

**W.I.T.C.H**

As they entered the basement they saw Yan-lin (Hay-lins grandmother) looked worried. "O girls your here I have some terrible terrible news...Phobos has escaped!" she cried. "How?" Will yelled in anger. "By the help of an evil wizard known as Valtor, a year ago there was a horrible battle and he was destroyed but now he has returned stronger than ever with Prince Phobos by his side!" The girls gasped, expressionless, motionless.

**WINX**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in, come in" Mrs Faragonda said through the other side of the door. The girls entered in her office, she looked over at them anxiously. "Ah girls there you are I have some awful news Valtor is still alive and he has joined forces with an evil prince named Phobos". "Valtor...alive?!" Bloom fell to the floor, a gush of pain ran through her body like never before. "Bloom, bloom are you okay?" asked stella "Yea yea im fine" Bloom said as she was getting up slowly off the ground. "Now girls to win this battle that you will have to face, you will need help because you have never seen or met Phobos and won't know what powers he will hold" Mrs Faragonda warned. "O miss F please, we can hadle it we have fought the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Mandragora, The ancient witches and Fairy hunters we can handle one little prince" Said Musa pleased with herself."Yes you have Musa dear, but Phobos is more powerful than all of them and you will get help whether her you like it or not!" "Who are these 'help'?" asked Techna curiously. "They are known as W.I.T.C.H"

W.I.T.C.H

"So these... Winx are meant to help us?" Irma said sounding uncomfortable about this. "Yes" Replied Yan-lin, "But-but...I mean we have deafeated monsters, Evil Guardians, Evil princes I think we can handle an Evil wizard it will be like defeating Nerissa but a guy version, and so we don't need magical pixies...sorry fairies involved." Said Irma feeling smug. "Ah Ah no Irma he is more powerful than Nerissa, we are to meet them soon and I want you girls to be nice and in harmony!" Yan-lin snapped. The girls grunted and angry they could handle this they thought. "OOOO this could be fun meeting new people" Said Hay-lin beaming with happiness, the guardians just glared at her. "Also Caleb, Blunk, Matthew, Mr Huggles and Napoleon will also come with you since they are the Regents of earth and warriors of Meridian". The girls were pleased that they could have them at there side. "Also girls you will meet the Specialists they are in training to become warriors and you must also remember that some of the Winx and specialists are royalty so be careful of what you say to them!" suddenly everyone looked at Irma, "WHAT?", everyone burst into laughter.

**WINX**

"So when do we get to meet...these Witches" asked Stella. "Soon...Yan-lin the ex guardian will contact me so we can meet" "ex guardian?" asked Bloom. "Yes...before W.I.T.C.H there was another team of Guardians but now they have grown into old women and can't fight so now, they are the new guardians" "But what are guardians?" asked Aisha interestingly. "They are guardians of the veil they protect us from the planet Meridian by the evil prince but 2 years ago the prince was defeated by them, so the veil was lowered and was and now guardians of the infinite dimension, but a year ago there was an evil sorceress who was power hungry, she was also an ex guardian she is very powerful, again the guardians defeated her and put back the Queen of Meridian in her place once more" Mrs faragonda happily said. The winx girls were still unsure about the whole situation. Suddenly there was **FLASH** **OF LIGHT** there was an old women standing in the middle of the room it was a hologram telephone. "Ah Yan-lin are the Guardians ready?" Asked Faragonda smiling. "Well took some persuasion...but I think we are all in an agreement...right girls?", the winx heard a mumbled yea. "Good were shall we get them together...here at Alfea?" "Yes of course...but first we need to get the regents of Earth and two of the finest warriors of Meridian" said Yan-lin feeling proud. "Ah yes of course...and we need to get the specialists also." Yan-lin nodded "Smell you later" She laughed. The winx thought Yan-lin wasn't all bad.

The winx and W.I.T.C.H were getting there men ready telling them what had happened and what was going to happen.

**WINX**

"Well don't worry winx we all know you guys are the best and you can take them down without witches" Sky said while holding Blooms hand. Everyone smiled at sky. "Yea no witches are better than you guys" said Riven putting his arm round Musa, Musa laughed

**W.I.T.C.H**

"Hmmm so that's the score teaming up with...faries and warriors...well they can't be good as me!" Caleb said winking and smiling madly. "O totally" Corneila said while she kissed Caleb on the cheek. "Don't worry Will, your the best team to take them down!" Matt said Enthusiastically, "Blunk knows girlies are best!" "Aw Blunk" Hay lin hugged him.

**Meanwhile in Mrs Faragonda's office...**

Faragonda was sat her desk looking concered "Are you sure they will work together?" Asked Faragonda talking with Yan-lin through hologram. "Knowing my girls when there families and the whole universe is in jeprody, I know they will put aside their pride no matter what!" Said Yan lin calming Faragonda's nerves.

Will Yan-Lin be right or will the Winx and W.I.T.C.H be at war?

**I hope you like it I will put another chapter up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

******This is the second chapter where they finally meet! Will it be good or bad?**

**Next Day**

**W.I.T.C.H**

The W.I.T.C.H were sitting in the dining area at school eating lunch. "So who's excited meeting Fairy's, pixies and other magical beings, oooo maybe there might be a unicorn or two" Hay-lin said smiling excitedly. They all glared at her, "No one is just you. God Hay-lin don't you get it your Grandma doesn't think we can handle it, so made us team up with wannabe fighters" Cornelia yelled but before she could carry on Will shouted "Stop!" as she slammed her hand on the table. The guardians were silent for the rest of lunch.

**Winx**

They were all in there room thinking about W.I.T.C.H, "What if there like totally mean and totally give us negative vibes when were doing our attacks?" asked Musa. "Well they can't because both of there planets are in danger and can't afford to be mean" said Stella while filing her nails. "Well whatever they do were more powerful with our Believix right girls!" "Right!" they all agreed laughing.

**W.I.T.C.H**

The Girls walked to the silver dragon in silence. "Ah girls are you ready to go?" asked Yan-lin "O yippee" said Taranee sarcastically, Yan-lin glared at her. "Let's go guardians" Will instructed. Matt smiled at her and so did Caleb with Cornelia. Will opened a fold to Alfea school.

**Normal**

"Hey what's that!" said Flora "Ah the Witch is here. Suddenly Yan-lin came out "Ahhhh Faragonda..these must be the winx" she bowed her head slightly. "These are the W.I.T.C.H, Regents of Earth and 2 finest warrior" she said smiling proudly. Will was the first out soon followed by Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-lin, Matt with Mr huggles on his shoulder, Napoleon, Caleb and Blunk. They all looked at each other and studied one another. Bloom was the first to speak up "Hi I'm Bloom I am the fairy of the Dragon flame and also princess of Domino" she said. "Wooo im a princess" Irma muttered to Will in a posh voice, Will nudged her. "Hi I'm Flora fairy of nature she said smiling sweetly. "Hi I'm Stella fairy of the shinning sun and princess of solaria" she said looking over at Caleb, batting her big brown eyes, Cornelia looked over at Stella giving her a glare, Stella stopped immediately. "Hi I'm Musa fairy of Music" "Hi I'm Techna fairy of technology" "Hi I'm Aisha, princess of Andros and fairy of Morphix and water" she smiling at them. The Guardians looked at each other to see who would speak up first. Will sighed and started first "Hi im Will I am the leader of the Guardians I control the heart of Kandrakar and the power over Quintessence" She said. "What's Quintessence?" Asked a curious Bloom "It's a source of energy I can electrocute people, bring technology alive like toasters or phone, I can also bring furniture and other objects alive other then toasters and even...people from beyond the grave but that's for when its in the wrong hands don't worry its not in the wrong hands so I wont be doing that, its looks more like lightening though" she said shyly. The Winx looked a bit nervous. "Hi I'm Irma I have the power over water and Mind control" she winking "Watch", she looked over at Bloom 'DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN A CHICKEN A CHICKEN' and of course Bloom started dancing like a chicken. Everyone laughed even the Winx. "Hi I'm Taranee I have the power over Fire and Telepathy so I can talk to you in your heads see", she looked at Techna 'Hello' she said to Techna in her head. "O wow I heard it!" Techna laughed. Cornelia looked at the Winx raising an eyebrow she didn't want to get to know them at all, "Hi I'm Cornelia Hale I have the power over Earth and telekinesis and that guy over there" she pointed. Caleb looked nervous as everyone looked at him. Cornelia looked at Stella "Yea my boyfriend" she smiling at Stella, the Guardians looked at Cornelia like a naughty puppy that had eaten there A* homework! "Hi im Hay-lin I have the power over air and can turn invisible" she said smiling sweetly at Winx. "O and by the way were not really witches" said Irma "Then why do you call yourselves that?" asked Aisha "Because its the initials of our names Will Irma Taranee Cornelia Hay-lin see" She was quickly writing it down on her hand and showed the win "O that's good then" Bloom said smiling.

"Now it's time for you to meet our boyfriends" said Stella looking at Cornelia with a devilish grin. The Specialists stood behind there girlfriends "Hi I'm King Sky of Eraklyon"Sky said smiling."Hi I'm Helia" he said charmingly "Hi I'm Brandon" "I'm Riven" " Hi I'm Timmy" "Hi I'm Nabu I am a wizard of Andros". The W.I.T.C.H girls smiled at them. Matt and Caleb walked behind Will and Cornelia "Hi I'm Matt and this Napoleon and Mr huggles" pointing at his shoulder and the cat licking his paw "Were the Regents of earth" he carried on. "But he's a mouse and a cat" Sky was laughing. Napoleon walked over the Sky, he sat down "You think your clever don't you kingypoo" "AAAGGGHHH it talks" "Yea so never seen a talking cat before" said Napoleon licking his paw, W.I.T.C.H was giggling at the Specialists and Winx because there faces were so surprised at Napoleon. "Hi I'm Caleb Warrior of Merdiean and once was rebel leader towards that tyrant Phobos" he said feeling chuffed. "Hey why not we all go to Meridean!" squealed Hay-lin. "Well...we should anyway to see if there is any news on Phobos" said Will tiredly. "Can we come?" asked Flora. "Ummm well you have never been and we won't need to do any actual fighting so no need and if there is any news we will inform you" Will said smiling. "Well too bad were a team!" Stella said folding her arms. "Stella!...If Will says we don't need too then...I trust her" Bloom said. Will smiled at Bloom. "I think Stella is right, you should bring them along Will and show them around" smiled Yan-lin. Will nodded "Come on Winx and Specialists" Hay-lin said cheerfully. Will opened a fold to Meridean.

**I know this chapter is a bit sloppy but I'm just getting the characters to introduce themselves and sorry for the massive chapters! I hope you like it the next one will be more adventure i promise :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so small! 1.I didn't know what to wright and 2. Busy with college! AAAAGGGHHHH anyway i should probably do this I DO NOT OWN WINX OR W.I.T.C.H (i wish *sigh* :( )**

Meridean

They entered through the portal into Elyon's throne room. "Where's Elyon?" asked Cornelia as she looked around the room. "Maybe she's in her bedroom" said Hay-lin, "Who's Elyon?" asked Aisha, "She is the Queen of Meridean and also Phobos's little sister but don't worry she is the good sibling!" Taranee laughed. Suddenly the double doors opened and in rushed Elyon "Hey you guys I have been waiting I have missed you so much" she said running into Cornelias arms, they both hugged each other and giggled at the same time. "Queen Elyon may I introduce the Winx and Specialists" Caleb said smiling at her. Elyon walked towards her throne and sat on it "Ahh Winx I have heard about you and how you are to help W.I.T.C.H get back my brother and destroy this wizard" she said interestingly. "Hello your Highness" said Winx and Specialists, she smiled at them warmingly. "Any news on Phobos Elyon that's why were really" said Will. "Well...not really... but there is a rumour going around the castle that he has been spotted in the woods but when the guards or Kitchen staff blink he disappears". They all looked at each other funnily. "I know why not we go to the forest and Cornelia could green speak!" said Taranee, "I can green speak too maybe we can do it together" said Flora sweetly smiling at Cornelia, Cornelia raised an eye brow at Flora she didn't want to do it with her she could do it herself she thought. "Right let's go" said Will. The Winx and specialist followed W.I.T.C.H to the forest. "Okay lets guardian up...GUARDIANS UNITE!"

"WATER"

"FIRE"

"EARTH"

"AIR"

"QUINTESSENCE"

"WINX BELIEVIX"

They all transformed "Not bad but our outfit are soooo more sparkly and more so this season" Stella said smirking. "O really well Green and Purple are the new pink and orange!" said Cornelia staring a fashion war. "Yo girls you can have your catfight over fashion later so go on!" said Musa. Cornelia ad Flora went to a clearing, Flora held her hands out to Cornelia, "Cornelia to make our Green speak stronger we must hold hands and join our powers to be even stronger" she said. Cornelia looked over at W.I.T.C.H "Go on Corny" said Irma winking "Don't call me that Irmy!" Cornelia said in a childish voice, everyone laughed. Cornelia looked at Flora, she held onto Flora's hands and sort of gave her a smile.

**30 minutes later...**

"Thank you that was so helpful" Flora said, "Yes say hi to the wife and pods for me" Cornelia next said. They turned around to face everyone sitting on the grass. "Okay Phobos and Valtor and near the underwater mines...or what you's to be them" Cornelia said. "Right lets go!" they all said. "Hey since you and your...thing...what is that exactly?" asked Skye to Caleb "A thieving passling" "Blunk Business man", "Well anyway you wanna ride on my board with me?" "Yea sure it beats being carried by girls" he said they both laughed. Brandon bent down to Napoleon "Hey you want to ride with me?" he asked gently. Napoleon looked up from licking his paw "Sure" They all hoped on. "Hey Matt wanna ride with me?" asked Timmy "No im okay I have my own transport, Matt lifted his hands to his face "AAARRRRGGGHHH" he turned into shagon, "Now that's impressive"said Riven. They all flew off to the underwater mines. They hide under a bush "So what's the plan?" asked Timmy "Uhhhh I have no plan?" said Will, "Neither do I!" Bloom said looking worried. "Don't worry I am the man with a plan" said Caleb winking "Really?!" Questioned Cornelia placing a hand on her hip. "Yea" he said scratching the back of his head. "Well go on" laughed Hay-lin , "First we need to plot what they are doing, Hay-lin turns invisible and sneaks into the lare and listens to the plan then we have an advantage!" "I like it" said Stella beaming at Caleb. Cornelia glared at her. Suddenly a **FLASH** of light appeared "Hello Guardians!" Said Phobos coming towards them. "Ready Guys!" Will shouted ,the Winx and Guardians took to the skys, "FIRE!" Taranee shouted, a fire surrounded Phobos, "Earth!" using her vines to grab Phobos, "Water!" to pour water one him, "Air!" to freeze him. The guardians flew back down. "Hello Winx" said another it was Valtor, they were all ready to attack, suddenly Phobos 's ice surronding him cracked open he was free. Suddenly Valtor and Phobo's connected powers and the winx, W.I.T.C.H, Specialist, Caleb, Shagon, flew back hitting there heads on trees. **EVIL LAUGH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't put a Chapter up in a while! Sorry I hope I have done some justice! Happy Reading ^.^**

"You shall not hurt my friends!" Elyon shouted, she put her hand in mid-air, an blasted both Phobos and Valtor into a tree."Hello dear Sister" Phobos said struggerling to get up, "Sorry to cut this touching moment, but we have a planet to save!" Will said smiling Evily. Both W.I.T.C.H and Winx got up off the floor. Will blasted both Valtor and Phobos back down to the floor. "Irma, Hay-Lin your up!" Will shouted. Irma and Hay-Lin created ice around there bodies, so that there heads were still sticking out. "Aisha your up!", Aisha nodded at Will's command, Aisha created morphix around the ice so it became stronger. "Cornelia, Flora finish it!" Will shouted again. Will was talking of both groups and she didn't even know and Flora built a vine around the sculture to make it that bit stronger. "Lets see you get out of that!" Stella laughed. "Lets show you!" Valtor laughed evily, soon a glow went both round Phobos and Valtor, eventurally they disappered. "Well were doomed" Irma said, "So not funny Irma! Why is it when were in a serious situation, YOU have to make a joke!" Cornelia said angrely at Irma."Not my fault i am trying to lighten the mood!" Irma said angrely. "You know what..." she was in mid-sentence until Bloom came in between them, "Fighting won't solve anything!" Bloom said looking at both of them, Cornelia crossed her arms. "Well we had better get to Alfea" Techna said, "And we had better come with you to tell Yan-Lin" Taranee said sighing "I can't I had better stay here and protect Meridian, and I can warn you when I hear news". Caleb said smiling. Corneila walked over to Caleb, she hugged him, and he hugged her back, "Be safe" she smiled sadly, "I will" he said smiling, he looked at the others then back at Cornelia, he kissed Corneila's lips gently, and smiled. "Yea i had better stay here a swell" Matt said looking at Will. "But Matt what about the band? And your parents!" Will exclaimed. "Well...I think the World is more important than the band, and you can Astrol drop me" Matt said. Will looked at him all sad, "Don't worry, Come on I am Shagon remember?" She chuckled at that, "spord lartsa".Suddenly there where two Matts. "Okay Blunk you take fake Matt home to Matt's house, and if you do a good job you can eat all the Chinese food you want!" Hay-Lin giggled The Specialists looked at each other, Brandon was the first to speck out, "We should stay here too and look after Meridian, If the queen will have us?" Brandon asked sweetly to Elyon, "Of course" she said nicely. Stella ran over to Brandon, "What is something bad happens to you?" she said sadly,"Remember Matt is Shagon we will be perfectly fine" he said hugging her. All the Winx ran to there boyfriend and hugged them. Will opened a portal "Bye" the Winx and W.I.T.C.H.

"And so you see that is what happened, we are sorry if you failed you miss Faragonda", Stella said sadly. "You haven't disappointed us girls at all!" Yan-Lin said smiling. "I think you girls, W.I.T.C.H i mean should stay here at Alfea, you girls can have a sleepover, whatever you young girls do!" Miss faragonda said happily. "Yes you can and i can come and do some funky moves!" Yan-lin said, shaking her hips. All the girls laughed at her.

"Wow this soooo cool! This will be perfect for out sleep over!" Hay-Lin excitedly said, she was in mid-air about 7 center meters off the ground. Musa pulled Hay-Lin down, "Don't want to hit your head on the ceiling" she laughed. Everyone was in the living room, the room was silent until, "I wish Caleb was here!" Cornelia said sighing. "And there she goes! Caleb this, Caleb that, that is all you ever talk about! At least what i say is fun! Soon ladies you will learn that, the only thing Cornelia lives for in this world is Caleb and Shopping!" Irma laughed, all the girls laughed at Irmas remark. "Well Irma at least I have a boyfriend, and not someone i watch from my locker day after day! And i also have great style!" Cornelia yelled back. "Alright Corny cool it" Will said calmly. "To be honest that sounds a whole lot like Stella, always Brandon and fashion with her!" Aisha and Musa said. "HEY!" Stella shouted, "Wow you two can get on then!" Bloom said happily. "No way!" Cornelia said crossing her arms, "Cornelia doesn't really play well with others" Irma said, "Hey i am right here!" Cornelia shouted. "But once Cornelia gets to know you, the more she likes you, i mean her and Will hated each other, well...Cornelia hated her, but now look they are best friends!" Hay-Lin said smiling. "No way! That looks like a cool Number game who is its?" Taranee asked, "It is mine, no one i ever met apart from Timmy, likes a number game, do you want to try it?" Techna said, "Would I?", Techna and Taranee began there game. "So Irma do you like Surfing?" Aisha asked, "Do i?!", "Do you know any tricks?", "No unfortunalty" Irma said sadly, "You should come to Andros i can teach you!" Aisha said happily. Will walked over an sat next to Bloom, "Sorry for going all general today, I guess i lost my head a bit, i am used to ordering the W.I.T.C.H and i accidently orded your group, i am sorry" Will said sadly. "Hey it doesn't matter, it was great leadership skills!, We could definatly use them!" she smiled. "Hey Hay-Lin your air guardian right?" Musa asked her, "Yea!" she said happily, "So i guess you love Music? Right?", "Of course i love music! Hey have you ever heard of Vance Micheal Justin?", "No" Musa said shaking her head. Hay-Lin quickly grabbed her ipod from her bag and gave Musa a headphone. "Wow this guy is rockin!" "Yea we met him once he was beautiful!" Hay-Lin squeaked. "Hey Cornelia i have something or someone to show you!" Flora said sweetly, Cornelia followed Flora into her room, "O wow it is so cute!" Cornelia said happily. "Come on Stella don't sit on your own!" Flora said, Stella soon strolled in. "He my little pet." Flora said happily. It was Flora's plant pet she kept at Alfea."I have something to show you too" Stella said smiling. Cornelia raised an eyebrow at Stella. Stella showed Cornelia her room, then opened her closet, "What do you think?" Stella said, "Its okay", "Okay?! These are designers! I know you probably don't like me very much since i made googly eyes at your boyfriend, I didn't know, I like Brandon, well I love Brandon, so can we at least try and get along", Stella said sweetly, Flora smiled at Stella for saying that. Cornelia looked at Stella, "I will accept this apology if me and Flora can try at least one thing in your closet!" Cornelia said smiling, Stella laughed, "Yes of course". The Winx an W.I.T.C.H girls were finally getting along, there was Harmony.

_**But what will happen when evil will try and separate this bond between them now?**_


End file.
